


Bad kids go to hell

by epicmotherfuckerx



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bad Boys, Bands, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Detention, Dysfunctional Relationships, Hate Sex, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Problems, Public Claiming, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Skipping Class, Threesome, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 21,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicmotherfuckerx/pseuds/epicmotherfuckerx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern day: High school: No one thought it would go this far, for something so innocent to turn into something this evil. Neither of them cared, they all just wanted to have fun right? Many drunk nights, breaking the rules and almost getting arrested. It was all totally worth it. None of them were good persons anyway.</p><p>Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, i'm not english or american or anything, so please ignore it and don't make rude comments about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

All of the Kings landings high students have they're on problems

Sansa, the straight A student, populair, ballet dancer, can sing and beautiful but she wasn't as perfect as everyone thought ,doubting her sexuality and being jealous of her sister having the hottest guy as her best friend.

Margaery, everyone's crush the girls want to be her and the guys want to date her. Pretty face with a good body. Her problem: secretly being the biggest nerd of them all.

Joffrey, wannabe singer, an ass, cheater, total baby face with a bit of muscles. Somehow every girl swoons over him. But he isn't as mean as he pretends to be.

Gendry, the perfect bad boy. No girl doesn't want him. Lead singer of the band Brotherhood Without Banners. Waiting for the big break out. Falling for his best friend not really the best thing In the world.

Arya, extreme band geek, dancer, used to have the worst hair cut ever, now the type of girl every guy dreams of: gamer, pretty with the perfect body. Being less than her sister and having the worst crush on her best friend were at least on of her flaws.

Jon, best sixpack ever, amazing hair, nerdy good boy kinda type. Worst at keeping secrets, in love with an off limits girl. Not one but two. 

Robb, sex god, cutest face ever, good body, perfect smile, good listener. Every girls wet dream, too bad he isn't into girls at all.

Theon, funniest most sexualized boy in the world, great abs, populair around the ladies but he is definitely not only into girls 

Sandor, largest person of the planet, pretty scary, most bad ass person in the entire school, best in sports probaly because of his height. Just around one person he Isn't that scary at all.

Jaqen, extremely mysterious, really hot, best accent of the world, every girls crush, perfect heartbreaker

Edric, cutest guy, super sweet, loyal and the cute kind of nerdy. He's funny and seems like the perfect guy. When one drop of alcahol touches his tongue the sweet boy dissepears real quick. 

Aegon, everyone knows him, tells story's about him, super populair by the ladies and lads, he's a super jock unless you get some alone time around him.

Shireen, shy, cute, little bit sarcastic, perfect grades, secret singer, wallflower, her mother trains her to be perfect, with her greyscale and in security's she tries to tell her mother that she's not perfect but that doesn't seem to stop her mother.

Some characters I probaly forgot that will be in the story, sorry for that. Leave a comment.


	2. No good impressions

So sorry i forgot so many characters in the introduction, I'm just such a hot mess, hope I can make it up with a real chapter. 

"Kids breakfast!" Catelyn screams from the bottom of the stairs. Every morning she woke up early, just to make breakfast for them and she always only got complaints. She loves all her children, she truly does. But sometimes even she was done with them all. The complaining already started, angry and whiny voices filling the house. Catelyn learned how to ignore it. 

"Mom, there are so many calories in pancakes, calories I can't have. I have a show in a week, I can't gain any weight right now" Sansa complained. Just like that it all started. Robb telling Sansa the she couldn't gain any weight even If she tried, Sansa talking back that she could, Jon trying to stop the fighting but soon joining in when they started screaming at him. Bran laying his head on the table getting real tired of the always bickering. And always right on time, Gendry walking in with some pie or something that his mother l always baked. His face always lighted up the day of Catelyn. He always came in to save everyone. 

"Gendry, just in time" He put the baked goods onto the kitchen counter. Sansa stopped the bickering once she noticed him, a blush creeping up her face, he didn't really pay much attention to it. He got used to It after all. Robb being Robb, he had to comment about causing another fight to break out around the breakfast table. 

"Stop bickering and start eating. Could someone please wake Arya up" Catelyn says but it didn't stop, it never did. 

"On it" Gendry says, already on his way to walk up the stairs. He knew the Stark mornings were hectic so he tried to help as much as he possibly could. He didn't mind waking Arya up. Especially not when she is wearing her usual pyjamas. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help himself, a beautiful girl like her. The sound of dog paws scratching against the door brought him out of his daydreaming. Nymeria already sensed he was there, so when he grabbed the door handle and opened the door she came launching at him, her tail happily wiggling and her tongue licking his face. The sounds didn't even wake Arya up. He let out a sigh before getting up, walking to the big bed. She layed on her stomach, on leg up into humping position, the other one slightly bended, the pillow hid her hands where her head was buried in, dark brown hair, curled and splayed on the white fabrics. He caught sight of the white laced panties from the position she was laying in, the sheets kicked down to her feet, and her (well actually his) shirt bunched up slightly so her ass was exposed to the morning air. He could look at this all day, too bad he had to wake her up. The closer he got the more he had to fight his growing arousel.

Softly he touched her smooth olive shoulder. "Arya, wake up" he whispers slightly rubbing her soft skin. A groan escaped from her mouth. She slowly opened her eyes, carefull not to burn her eyes from the light shining through her curtains. 

"Hey" She whispers, her voice still adjusting to the awaking. 

"Hey" he murmured back a small smile forming on his lips.

"Are you driving me to school?" She asks her eyes opening fully now. 

"If you want me to" 

"Are you on your motorcycle?" 

He chuckled, she loved riding his motorcycle. It was no seprise that she would ask that. "Yes"

"Than I definitely want you to" She says already getting up, his shirt sliding down her back and thighs, stretching her arms above her head while arching her back, a jawn escaping from her lips. Slowly she she got out of bed still trying to wake up, walking across the room into her bathroom and started to brush her teeth, trying to turn on the shower during it, and not failing. When she started peeling of his shirt, he knew he had to leave as much as he wanted to stay.

Arya managed to turn on the shower, and she tooke of her clothes, stepping into the shower. The warm water relaxed her body, slowly she started to wash her body, the bathroom getting steamy even with the door open. The water rinsed off the soap and left her feeling fresh and awake. Quickly she grabbed the shampoo bottle and squeezed out the product, to massage it into her scalp, relaxing her more and more. After rinsing that out she conditioned her hair and rinsed that out too. Far too soon she got out of the shower and dryed her body as much as she could, quickly blowdrying her hair making it curl again, and putting a bit of mascara on , before walking back to her closet and grabbing a pair of black skinny jeans with a grey loose top, that showed a part of her hip but not enough to be really cropped, she put on her leather boots and tooke a leather jacked that was studded at the shoulders. 

While Sansa always bothered to put on alot of make- up, Arya didn’t found it needed, but her mother always gave her dissepointed looks, so putting on mascara usaly stopped those looks. That is probaly one of the reasons her mother preferred Sansa over her. After years it didn’t hurt anymore, she got used to it and now decided that she was just going to be her and no one could change that. Angry voices got louder and louder the closer she got to the bottom of the stairs. So when she was in the kitchen the voiced were loud as hell and anoying her so much. Wanting to get out as of there as quickly as possible she grabbed an apple and ate it fast. 

“We’re going” She says trying to be harder than her siblings but failing. Gendry followed her out the house, walking to his motorcycle, he handed her on of his old helmets she quickly put it on while he put on his, watching as he got on the motorcycle, she followed after him, letting him turn it on with his feet, feeling It vibrate to life. So she wrapped her arms around him. That is her favorite part, feeling his muscles under his white shirt and leaning her head against his shoulder. His leather jacket. And they drove of the to hell   
_______________________________

Daeneryes couldn't help herself, it was the first day she was going to real school. She was exited and nervous, she couldn't wait to make friends and go to party's and have fun. After her boyfriend died in an rugby acident she wanted to have a fresh start, she begged her brother to let her move to KingsLanding. She only could go If she kept her modeling job on and made money she could go, no boys or girls, no fun, no junk food not anything. She didn't care as long as she could go, she was fine with It all. Her phone buzzing brought her back to life. 

No boys or girls, I swear to the seven hells that I will get your ass back if you break any off those rules

Looking at her phone she didn't see the girl walling In front of her and she numbed straight Into her, stumbling back she looked up to see a small brunette with the angriest look on her face. "What the fuck, watch where your going" She said angrily. 

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention"

"No shit sherlock" 

"I'm so sorry"

"Yeah you already said that" with that she stormed off grabbing the arm of the boy next to her, who was now busy trying the calm her. Probaly her boyfriend or something. A girl with red hair soon walked over to Danearyes, She looked around, to find everyone looking at her. Great first impression.

"I'm sorry about my sister, it's nothing personal she gets angry at everyone" the redhead says getting her attention. 

"She's your sister?" She asked rudely. The redhead laughed. "I'm sorry you just don't look alike at all"

"We get that all the time. I'm Sansa Stark" 

"Daeneryes Targaryan"

"What a lovely name but is is it okay if I call you Dany?" She never had a nickname before. 

"I'd like that"

"Well Dany, I think we are going to be great friends" She says intertwining their arms. 

_______________________________

So hope anyone still enjoyed it please leave a review and kudos. See you next time.


	3. I'll be good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne learns she has to behave...

Friday, the most amazing day in school weeks and the students being hyper about a big party at The Fleabottom, a club that wasn't very legal. The perfect place to party. Deanyres didn't really knew If she was gonna go. "Please you have to go, it will be so much fun" Sansa pleaded. 

"I don't know, I'm not that much of a drinker"

"Neither am I, I probably won't even get drunk"

She gave a doubtful look to Sansa. "Pleaseeee" She wasn't convinced.

"Pretty please"

Nope. 

"There will be hot boys in a band"

"I'm in" 

Sansa squealed, she couldn't be more happy, her new best friend, Jeyne, Margaery and Willow in one party. And her crush Gendry Waters singing on a stage. This was going to be the perfect night, so she had to look perfect too. The school bell rang ending fourth period and starting lunch. With Dany by her side, her books in her bag and a ceaser chicken salade for lunch, she sat down at her usual table with her friends. 

"So after school we're going shopping, than eat and get ready at my house. Is that okay? " Sansa asked. The girls agreed. This was good for her, taking her mind of her ex- boyfriend who was now also her best friends ex- boyfriend, and from Arya, who was super stressful and hyper this entire week. Going to this party will be great, maybe even perfect.

"It's going to be soo much fun" Margaery said.

"Dany, you'll finally get introduced to all the hot boy candy from this school" Jeyne said wiggling her eyebrows. 

"Is your sister going Willow? " Sansa asked

"No, it will be to confusing with all the names and stuff"

"Mine too badly is" 

"Come on Sans, it won't be that bad I find her quite entertaining when she's drunk" Margaery giggled flipping her hair. 

"Your only saying that cause you made out with her when she was drunk" 

"She's a good kisser" 

Sansa rolled her eyes, before she could reply the bell rang again. She didn't really mind, how faster the time would go, how better. She could already feel the butterfly's of excitement grow in her stomach. 

___________

Here she was again, staring at her super hot teacher: Jaime Lannister, what a piece of art he was. The golden blonde hair, blue eyes and bright white teeth even his aftershave smelt perfect. "Brienne what's the awnser of question five?" Shit.

"I don't know sir" She awkwardly awnserd her face reddening. 

"I need to speak with you after class miss Tarth"

After her humiliation, she found it hard to concentrate, she never had to talk to Jaime. Believe it or not, she had never even gotten in trouble, maybe she was a little bit nervous. She had a spotless record that could not be broken. The bell rang and made her jump. "Your luck it's your last period, this might take a while" 

She got up and followed him, taking her backpack with her. One she got in she looked around. A desk stood infront of a big window a leather seat behind it, the walls painted a deep red, like Sansa's lipstick. In the corner at the door hang a tv, with the security cameras views. She didn't know what was happening, she heard a lock click and she knew she was stuck with him, in one room. She watched him walk over to the desk, his hand running over the polished wood. But he didn't sat down no, he closed the blinds and turned around looking her straight in the eyes. 

"You have been behaving badly Brienne, your grades are going down and your never paying attention"

"I'm sorry, it's just that I have been distracted"

"Your one of my top students I don't want you to turn out like the youngest Stark sister"

"I'm sorry"

"You need to be punished" he told her his voice lower than usual, her eyes widened. 

"What?" She asked doubtfully, she must have heard that wrong. He walked away from the behind the desk and moved to rest Infront of it, leaving against It. 

"Come closer" Slowly and nervous she walked closer, until she stood Infront of him.

"Get on your knees" She obeyed, now in level with his growing arousel. Her face was already flushed but she was pretty sure she felt it flush even more when he started opening the zipper of his pants. He pushed it down over his hips and let it fall to the ground, he could hear her heavy and uneven breathing, it pleased him to no end. The only barrier were his navy blue boxers that had an obvious bulge in it and a small path of wetness from his pre- cum. Slowly he started shoving his bowers down, revealing more and more skin with small blonde hairs on it. She wondered if the hairs were as soft as they looked. He stopped right before his penis would be exposed, she found herself tingling from the stomach to her now slightly wet vagina. He continued undressing himself, watching her reaction face all the time. Soon his boxers joined his pants. 

Jaime was a normal size a penis of about 6 inches. Brienne had never really seen one before, it looked interesting, all pale and slightly hanging to the left. "Be a good girl and suck my cock" 

He put one of his hands in her short blonde hair and the other on his dick, bringing it to her closed lips. "Open your mouth" 

It seemed like her body had her own will, her mouth dropped open, as soon as he said those words. She felt the tip of him slowly entering her mouth. He was warm and moist in her mouth, it wasn't a gross as she thought it would be. She kinda liked It. Soon she sucked around the skin, feeling brave by slowly moving her tongue up and down his shaft, bobbing her head up and down. She must have done something right cause her groaned, the sound send a wave of liquid to her sex. He began trusting into her mouth, moving In the rhythm of her tongue and lips. They were beginning to swell up, not being used to having a man In her mouth, hell she was the most virginal out of all the virgins from the school. 

Her jaw began to hurt and his moanes got louder, for a second she thought someone could hear but soon realised she didn't care. She was having fun even though it was wrong. All the good things In life were always wrong. Sucking of her teacher in his office was probaly one of the worst things, she possibly could doing. Her jaw gave in so she wasn't sucking him anymore. She felt his erection move to right, without warning he spilled in her mouth making her gag, with that he got out of her and she got up walking to the trash can, not wanting to swallow it and spit out his seed.

"I'll see you next time Brienne, you are dismissed" She quickly grabbed her backpack, unlocked the door and ran to her locker. Oh god. 

___________

Shireen hated high school, she used to have friends but after one mistake, she lost it all. She would be lying if she said it wasn't her fault. Gendry, Arya, Hot pie, Lommy and Edric, she lost them all. She didn't have lunch with anyone, she was always a loner at school. Who wanted to be friends with the girl that had greyscale. Your right, nobody. Today was one of those days where she ate her lunch In the bathroom stall. Tears falling down her cheeks, she wanted to make it right, but she had no idea how. Soon a sob left her lips and she felt the shame wash over her. Knowing Sansa was out there with her friends, they always bullied her, they bullied everyone. 

"Shireen? Is that you?" Sansa said.

"Y- yes" She sobbed. 

"Why are you crying sweetheart?" 

"I'm.Not cr- crying" 

"Please open the door Shireen, I only want to help you" Slowly she opened the door. Sansa stood there her arms wide open offering her a hug wich she excepted. 

"Tell me what's wrong" Something in her voice sounded soft and worrying.

"I'm pregnant"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at smut, I'm proud of myself. I doubt I'll let Shireen have a baby don't worry people.
> 
> Can we talk about last episode. Really stannis? I liked you, I felt sorry for you but now fuck you man.


	4. Party p1

The smell of alcahol and sweat filled the nose of Jon, he didn't mind the smell. With Ygritte dancing so close to him, her butt practically touching his dick and the smoke in his lungs, it felt like the best rave party he had ever been to. White shirts with neon paint on it, glowing lips matching the lights of the club made it all look like a fucked up rainbow on drugs. Or maybe it was just his high mind messing with him. Sweat ran down his forehead, all the fault of the jumping and dancing on the beat off the music. 

He closed his eyes hoping he wouldn't fall over from the amount of beer in his body. When he opened them his sight saw something or rather someone. A girl with long silver hair that seemed to glow in the coloured lights. Her full lips a pink neon that matched her dress, it wasn't tight or short it reached till her ankles showing a pair of very hight heels. Who was she? And why wasn't she dancing with him? Why wasn't she his? He knew that whoever she was, will be his soon.

Dany felt out of place, sure shopping had been fun, it tooke hours for the girls to actually find a dress they liked. None of them wore a short dress, they had all chosen for maxi dresses with bright colours and crazy patterns. Defiantly not something she would normally wear but she had also never pictured her at a party let alone a rave party. Sansa and Margeary had already gone on to the dance floor, properly dancing to the music instead of grinding into other people like every girl around here. Willow and Jeyne seated at the bar talking about a boy she didn't knew and here she was all alone. 

She had no idea what she was supposed to do and who she could be around with and who not. Why had she ever agreed on going? She had to admit even though she had no one to talk to right now, the sight was pretty godamn amazing. A drink would help but she had no clue what the hell everything meant. 'Panty dropper' 'Upside Boner' 'Boob sucker' the names already sounded ridiculous in her head, saying it out loud would be even worse. She eventually settled with a drink called 'Dracarys Dragon' 

"You know Dracarys means something with fire right? It's gonna burn your throat like hell" A dark voice said from behind her.

"I know" She spoke confidently turning her head slightly, now looking at a guy with black curly hair and strong features. She couldn't quite place the colour of his eyes. She blamed the neon lights and darkness for not giving her a better view. Slowly she bought the glass to her lips taking a sip from the red drink, leaving a print of her lips on the glass. He was right, it burned like hell. She was sure for a second her throat was one fire. Despise the pain she did like the taste of the spicy liquid, it warmed her up and send a funny feeling to her brain. 

"Your the first girl who didn't cough or choked" 

"Really? "

"Well if you don't count my sister, but she's a pro in holding her liquor"

"I like the taste" one of her eyebrows raised as If she tried to prove a point maybe even daring him but he didn't know to what.

"I'm Jon"

"Daeneryes"

"Pleasure to meet you" Maybe her night wasn't going to be as bad after all.

_____

Gendry was in heaven, he wasn't drunk. He never got drunk if he knew Arya would be drinking, partly because he knew he had to make sure she was alright and take care of her drunk ass and because he didn't trust himself drunk with her.

They were dancing to the beat of the music, one of her arms draped on his shoulder her hips swaying to the bass, making the ground shake. His hand tried not to sneak down to her ass since it was placed on her hip, dangerously low. She didn't seem to mind. With the alcohol poisoning her viens, he could do anything he wanted with her. He tried so hard to resist it. With her body pressed close to his, warm and damp with sweat he was so tempted to take her right there. 

"Aren't you supposed to perform? " She asked.

"Not anymore" his band members had gotten to drunk.

"Great, your all mine tonight" With that she pressed herself closer to him so both they’re chests were touching, his breathing became heavier, how the hell was he suppose to control himself. He knew Arya was going to be the death of him. 

_______

She couldn't concentrate, she only had one drink but something or rather someone kept distracting her. What she was feeling wasn't normal. She only had this feeling with one boy, who couldn't even notice her. "Something wrong Sans?" 

"No" She lied

"Are you sure?" 

She nodded, not knowing what to do. "Jon and Dany seem to be hitting it of" 

"Really, that's perfect" This night couldn't get any worse, she was carrying a terrible secret, confused and upset that she couldn't fall in love with a normal person. Nothing around her mattered, only Margeary the most beautiful girl of school. Sansa had to admit she had always been jealous of her best friend but now it was a different feeling, more confusing, more embarrassing, more terrifying. She had no idea what she was supposed to do. Maybe she had to ask for advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, that's why I'm gonna add another part, who do you want next?


	5. Party p2

Drinks flowed, the sky became darker and the stars brighter. A cigarette parted rosy lips swollen and redder from the making out with random people. Clothes sticking into her small frame, hair dampened with sweat, a red cup in her hand. She lost her self in the music, dancing on the beat like no one was watching. Swaying her hips, shaking her hair out, running her hands through the wild waves. Her eyes closed, blocking the bright lights. Heat radiated from the underage people dancing around her, laughing and singing along with the music. 

When she opened her eyes, the sight looked blurry, she could make a girl walking torwards her grabbing her hips, dancing with her. She could barely feel her face, numb with the alcohol and drugs in her body. All of it didn't matter, she felt good and she needed it. People were watching, she knew, could feel they're eyes on her, waiting for the action to happen. One pair of hands joined her hips from behind, a guy she could tell from the feeling of his abs and the bump in his jeans, the material scratched her bare legs. He pushed her hair over her shoulder, so his lips could trace her neck. Fuck it felt good, she closed her eyes once again and kept dancing. 

It tooke all of Gendry's self control not to punch the senior guy dancing with his girl. He didn't mind Margeary dancing with her or kissing her, hell he'd pay to see them make out but Jaqen H'ghar touching her, whispering words in her ear made him outrages. He couldn't blame it on Arya, she barely knew what was going on anyway.

"I want to be that guy so badly" he heard Edric say to his friends. Who didn't? She had a fair amount of admires, Aegon kept talking about her, saying he will get into her pants soon and he'll spill all the details about it. Edric had a major crush on her since they were little. Jaqen her usual hook up. Ramsey had this weird obsession with her, taking pictures when he thought no one was looking. He even overheard Joffrey and Sandor Clegane talking about her in the boys locker room. But she was all his, even if it tooke years for her to figure out, one day he would walk with her on his side, showing everyone that she's his lady.

"You okay mate?" Hot pie said trying to talk over the music. Hot pie, Edric, Lommy and Aegon had been best friends with him and Arya once. Until Arya had gone on springbreak to Braavos and came back looking like a model. Edric became grumpy and jealous, Aegon had joined the football team and became cocky. They all fell apart. Only Arya, Lommy, Hot pie and himself had remained friends. Shireen had been in there once but she went crazy after Arya's transformation. 

"Fine" he lied.

"No you're not"

"Yes I am" 

"Nope"

"Can we please stop there's no point in arguing about this"

"He's right you know" a voice came from his right, Robb Stark. "Arya will always do whatever she wants, to get whatever she wants"

"it's you're sister"

"I know, she's selfish, manipulating, only cares about herself. Ever since she came home from that stupid trip" Gendry clenched his hand into a fist, his temper fading away faster and faster. He knew it was just Robb's drunken mind talking, and somewhere he was actually right, Arya had changed.   
____________

Here she was, it was supposed to be the best night of her life. But with Shireen being pregnant, she didn't like the girl, not after what she did to her sister. But she felt sorry for her. She lost everything in just a second and now she was pregnant. A million questions went through her head. Is the baby daddy really who she thought it was? Was she going to get an abortion? Did anyone else know? And the most important one: Did she like boys? Or girls? 

Yes she always had a crush on Gendry but those feelings were softly there for Margeary too. When they would sleep over and she would take off her shirt, she felt exactly the same as when Gendry looked at her or talked to her. She knew it was wrong, having a crush on her sister's best friend and she knew she had to get over him. He would never notice her the way he noticed Arya. Deep Inside she knew he probably had feelings for her sister. It didn't hurt her as much as she thought It would, besides her sister needed a break but so did she. 

So from that moment Sansa decided that she needed advice and she was gonna get it from the master of the friend zoning, crushes and making guys drool over her. With that done she could finally relax and have fun. So she stood up walked over to Jeyne and Willow dancing together and she danced with them. All she wanted was to have a little fun right now. 

"Yasss Stark you joined us" Jeynes drunken voice said. 

"Yep" 

"Our caterpillar became a butterfly. I'm so proud, I could kiss you right now" She laughed and kept on dancing. It was all fun until she noticed her sister and Margeary dancing, her hands on her sister hips as they moved in the same rhythm. One of the hottest senior guys behind her, she surely seemed to enjoy herself. Still something stirred in her, giving her an angry and strange feeling inside her. She was jealous. Her sister had it all, a super hot best friend, girls and boys falling for her, without her noticing. Then she realised who she needed advice from. 

With that off her shoulders, her eyes continued to run across the room, stopping when she saw a very tense Gendry with an angry looking Robb. And to make it worse, Edric and Aegon decided to join in. This wasn't going to end well. Right she was, within seconds Gendry had stood up in a flash punching Aegon in the face. He fell to the floor completely knocked out cold. Robb and Edric followed soon after, joining the blonde on the floor. Arya must have noticed it too and ran(well she tried) to Gendry, she expected her to be angry and punch him, instead she grabbed his hand examine the bruised knuckles. Sansa soon joined helping her brother off the floor and driving home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting some other story's soon and make days on when I would update every story. So this one won't get abandoned. I'm working on a werewolf au with supernatural creatures and shit. So I hope anyone will read that since it Will probably be come my main fanfiction. But I'll update this one as well. The reeds, Brienne and Shireen will be up next.


	6. awnsers

Sorry guys for the delay, but i’ve been really stressed out lately, i failed not one class but all of my classes, so didn’t pass this semester and now i have to repeat second year of high school. And i already hate the freshmans, and i’m gonna feel al alone cuz no one knows my past, wich is really fucking bad, and i’m not gonna be able to talk about it with someone(not that i ever do but anyway, and i just don’t feel good Sorry for telling my personal problems but i really needed to get this of my chest so… yeah. Anyway i’m updating now. 

 

Also i’m looking for a beta or someone to proof read my chapters just so i can improve my writing skills that i don’t have at all, so just tell me if you want to. I have no idea how it works btw so somebody needs to help me out if they want. 

 

________

 

Meera watched her crush smoke a ciggerate, she knew it was bad for him. But she couldn’t stop him, he had his problems and smoking seemed to relax him. It hurt her, knowing she couldn’t do anything about it. So here she was, sitting in an abandond grassfield behind the trainstation. 

 

She kept her eyes on the floor, trying to ignore it. Her stupid mind was playing tricks with her again, she knew she couldn’t ignore it, so why was she trying. Because you’re in love with him, even though he’s younger than you. But did she really want a guy like him as her boyfriend? Smoking, drugs, alcohol. No she didn’t want someone like him, especialy not for dating. 

 

“I’m done” her mouth spoke before she could think.

 

“What do you mean done?” Bran replied watching her stand up. 

 

“With whatever this is!” she said, his brow furrowing in confusment. 

 

“I don’t get it” 

 

“How can you not get it, you’re one of the smartest persons i know. And you waste you’re time, smoking, drinking and i’m wasting my time by staying with you. I’m sick of it. I don’t know why i keep staying, i think that its over. No i know that its over!” she angrily said. 

 

“Is it because i’m in a wheelchair?” his face changed from confused to sad, trying to focus on the green grass slowly swining along with the wind, he couldn’t help but wish he could fly away and join them. 

 

“No, its not about that” she tried to calm her voice. Bran had been in accident with his sister Arya. They were out horseriding, letting the wind blow through his hair. He always felt most alive on a horse, knowing it was an animal under him, knowing he could control it, and trust it without getting afraid, until a car drove up the road, probaly missed the sign and spooked his horse. It caused him so fall on his back, his spine hitting the pavement and gone were his legs. Arya had blamed herself for a very long time, saying it was her fault that she hadn’t gone up front, so he wouldn’t have lost his legs, but would have. 

 

“Then what is it?” 

 

“Let me just think okay” she said and stalked off, her dark curly hair bouncing with every step she tooke, her yellow flannel acting almost like a cape around her. Within second she dissepeard out of sight, leaving him alone with what scared him the most, his own thoughts. It was the reason why he started smoking. One night he heard voices, whispers telling him to hurt himself. When he smoked, or drank the voices would calm down, knowing it hurt him, he didnt like the taste, he just liked it when the voices would stop.

 

__________

 

She couldn’t stop thinking about him, the way his manhood moved in her mouth, she liked the way he moaned, said her name that left her feeling things she never felt before. Bad things. For fucksake, it was her teacher she was thinking about. A really hot, blonde teatcher with pretty eyes and a killer body. Stop it! She stried laying herself on the bed, trying to do her homework, but it wasn’t really working that much. 

 

She tried thinking of something else, tried to clean up her room, leaving the dark carpet covering her floor spotless, she tried moving her posters of several band from her white walls, but she ended up hanging them back. She couldn’t really talk with someone about it, exept one person maybe. 

 

Brienne only had one friend: Shireen Baratheon. They became friends when the person she hates :Arya, said so much mean stuff to her in the midddle of the cafateria, eventually fighting (Arya winning big time), she ended up running away crying. She still had no idea what it was about, but she knew Shireen would tell her when she was ready.

 

She let out a nervous breath as she typed Shireen’s number in. It rang three times before she awnserd. “I need to tell you something” They said both at the same time, causing them to laugh. 

 

“Okay you go first” Shireen said. She hesitated, not sure if she really wanted to tell it. But on the other side she had something to say, that maybe could be worse, at least she hoped.

 

“I think, i have a crush on Jaimi Lannister, he made me give him a blowjob in his office and now i can’t stop thinking about him” She rushed out in a panicked voice. 

 

“Thats deep” came Shireen’s awnser.

 

“I know, now you” 

 

“You remember the day Arya made me cry?” she asked.

 

“Yeah, how could i forget” 

 

“Thats why you hate her right?” 

 

“Yeah”

 

“Well you shouldn’t , it was all my fault” 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“Arya used to have a boyfriend Mycah, and i used to be really good friends with her so i felt left out. She was always with him, but when i asked Gendry if he was getting abanded too, he said no. Thats when i realized i had feelings for Arya, big feelings as in I’m in love with her feelings. We used to hang out every day and then it became three or four times a week, it hurt me. One day i came to her house and i saw her and Mycah making out in the hot tub. I got really jealous so i walked away and texted Mycah wrong things. I told him stuff like, i want to make out with you and all that type of things. So him being a boy didn’t deny it and i made him cheat on Arya with me. It went on for a few weeks, until one day Mycah left his phone with Arya, she read the texts and came over to his house, to find him and me having sex on the coach, she didn’t even start screaming, she just looked at us, thew his phone at Mycah’s face, knocked over a few really expensive vases and left. The next day i went to her and tried to explain. But she got so angry. She said “You have a lot of nerve coming her today Baratheon, you’re such a stupid slut and i didn’t notice it all along. Thank you for making me see who you really are, and who my so called boyfriend is as well, so please leave before i knock you’re teeth in” I didn’t leave and she ended up doing exactly what she said she would. The worst thing is, i’m pregnant of him and he left the moment i said it.” 

 

Brienne didn’t know what to say, she felt bad for Shireen but know understood why Arya became such a bitch, especially to new people. “Shireen” 

 

“I know”

 

“I’m sorry” 

 

“Its okay, like i said its all my fault and i’m gonna give the baby in for adoption” 

 

“I’ll help you, you know i’m always here for you right?” 

 

“I know”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, now you know why Arya hates shireen. Next up: Dany, Sansa.


	7. Sleepover

Her body and mind relaxed the moment she sat down into the black leather couch. She finally had some time for herself. With a warm cup of green tea in her hands and her hair up in a bun she watched her favorite movie. Arya wouldn’t be home for a while since she was watching the football game of Gendry and her brothers. Her parents both working and her little brothers with Osha and Hodor babysitting them.

 

The lights were out so the candles illuminated the room. It smelled like vanilla and coconut all over. Steam rose from the cup in her hands, warming her up. It felt great to be alone for a while, with her growing feelings for her best friend, her body awakening to things she didn’t understand yet. It left her body tingling, her stomach upset and her mind confused. She wasn’t sure if she liked the feeling.

 

She never really felt like this before. Not with any guy. Her phone buzzed, she reached over the small coffee table to grab the object. She checked the ID showing her mother was calling, she swiped the screen to answer. “Hello” she spoke.

 

“Sansa sweety, i’m afraid you’re father and i are leaving for the weekend” came her mother's soothing voice.

 

“Why” she asked.

 

“Problems at work”

 

“Is everything okay?” she stated worry clear in her voice.

 

“Everything is fine, you can have some friends over. I don’t like the idea of you being alone at night”

 

“Why would i be alone?”

 

“You know how you’re brothers are, they will stay at girls houses to fill they’re filthy needs. And you’re sister will probably sleep at Gendry’s place. Rickon and Bran will stay with Osha and Hodor” Catelyn told her. Something stirred inside her, it almost ashamed her. “

 

Mom?” she asked.

 

“Yes honey”

 

“Are you sure about Arya sleeping at Gendry’s, i mean they would sleep in the same bed” she said her cheeks reddening at her own statement.

 

“Well i trust Gendry not to do anything he has always been loyal to us. And even if they did something it will be they’re choice, i don’t like the thought either, but i know Arya is safe around him, thats all that matters to me”

 

 

“Its just that Arya’s already been through so much with Mycah and i don’t want something like that too happen again”

 

“I know sweetheart, i have to go, i will call you in the morning”

 

“I love you mom”

 

“I love you too” With that said her mother ended the call, leaving Sansa excited, she could have a girls night.

 

She quickly texted Margaery, Daenerys, Jeyne and Willow, telling them to come over and bring nail polish and face masks with them. She got up from her relaxed state and ran to the kitchen to make some snacks. She started with mixing ingredients for cookies. Shaping them into hearts before putting them in the oven. She grabbed marshmallows, cake crumbs and chocolate chips from the kitchen cabinets above the counter, taking a bowl out on of them and mixing the sweets together to make the perfect tray. She washed some strawberries, cut some apples and some berries putting them on a big plate. Breaking different types of chocolate and taking whipped cream from the fridge. Taking the different snacks from the counter to put them onto the coffee table in the living room.

 

She checked her phone for some messages. The girls had all replied.

 

**I’ll pick up Dany ~ Margaery**

 

**On my way ~ Jeyne**

 

**Yas girl, bringing the notebook ~ Willow**

 

**Sure i’ll be there ~ Dany**

 

Butterflies of excitement filled her belly. It was going to be the best girls night ever. Her best friends alone at home, with great movies and tasty snacks. Beep, Beep, Beep came from the kitchen telling her the cookies were ready to get out the oven. She could already smell the tasty sweets, her mouth watered at the thought of eating them. Running back to the kitchen almost falling in the process. With oven gloves on her hands she gingerly opened the oven, with on hand taking out the tray of cookies. She smelled in the steam coming from the threats. Before taking the cookies of the tray and putting them on a plate with the oven gloves on.

 

A smile creeped on her face as she walked back to the living room, the plate of cookies joining the rest on the table. She cleaned up the mess she made, before going upstairs, walking down the hall to the last but one door, leading to her room. She clicked on the lights, lighting up her soft pink walls. Walking past her queen sized bed, to her closet. Taking out a clean pair of pajamas, she changed into thick fluffy pajama pants, purple and light blue flowers printed on them. She put on a pink shirt and her unicorn shambles. Walking over to her make up table in the corner next to the door of her room. She undid her hair from the bun, and brushed out her straight auburn locks, braiding it sideways to rest over her shoulder.

 

Once that was done, she grabbed her make up wipes and used the damp cloth to get rid of her make up. Leaving marks of black mascara and spots of foundation onto it. She made a ball of the ragg, threw it in the trashcan, getting up turning of the lights before closing the door behind her. The doorbell rang and she ran downstairs, through the living room to the front door. Her friends stood there smiles on their faces bags in their hands. Sansa knew that this was going to be the best night of her life.

___________________

Daenerys smiled, her teeth showing as Sansa showed her around the house. She was overwhelmed. The living room was simple yet really pretty with a black leather a small coffee table and a big tv behind it. The kitchen huge, with a counter spacing the room in half, on the right side hung a long ride of kitchen cabinets in the colour white like the wall. Under that the stove and cupboards the same colour as the rest. In the corner stood a big fridge and freezer in one. On the other side stood a big kitchen table. In between the table and cupboards a door leading to the garden and dog kennels.

 

They walked up the stairs, through a long hallway. The right side doors leading to her parents room, her brothers Rickon and Robb rooms, on the left side, Bran, Sansa and Jon’s room. Infront of the stairs leading to another floor was Arya’s room. She followed Sansa to the second floor, where three bathrooms and four guest rooms showed.

 

“You can pick any room you like when we are going to sleep, the first room Theon usually sleeps in so i wouldn’t suggest that room, it smells like him” Sansa giggled. Together they went back downstairs The girls chatting and laughing filling the room, as they walked back. She sat down next to Jeyne on the couch. Sansa sitting next to Margaery in between them Willow, already enjoying the snacks displayed in front of her. She couldn’t believe it, she had friends, amazing friends. It amazed and scared her at the same time. She couldn’t afford an mistake. Especially one that is called Jon. She didn’t want to loose them.

 

“Lets talk about boys” Jeyne said wiggling her eyebrows and licking her lips.

 

“I have a total crush on Gendry, he’s so hot and bad boyish, he’s just ugggh” Willow groaned. The girls agreeing with her.

 

“You guys know that senior guy Jaqen H’ghar, total hottie. He’s so mysterious and dark, i like it” Margaery confessed.

 

“Well we all know i still have a crush on Willas even though he moved back to Highgarden and i’ll never see him again. Gendry isn’t bad either” Sansa blurted out.

 

“How about you Dany?” Jeyne asked, she looked up at the girls, like a deer caught in headlights.

 

She struggled to find words. “I… I don’t really have a crush” she lied. It was silent for a moment, until all the girls burst into laughter and giggles.

 

“What?” She asked innocently.

 

“We all know you and Jon got a little cozy at that party” Margaery said through giggles. She blushed crimson in embarrassment.

 

“Ahw, you like Jon” Sansa said and the girls started giggling again.

 

“Are you not mad?” she asked in confusment.

 

“No why would i?” Sansa answered humor clear in her voice.

 

“Well it is your brother”

 

“Dany, i don’t mind. Really i don’t. I can’t wait to plan your wedding” she replied clapping her hands in excitement. It felt like an entire weight was lifted of her shoulders, her smile gave it all away.

 

“Now lets watch sappy movies and cry about them”

 

_Jon smirked cunningly at her as he crawled over her body. She closed her eyes, when his chapped lips touched her cold neck. She suppressed a moan but her body betrayed her, giving into his lust. It all felt so good, she never wanted it to stop. She was drunk for him, her mind clouded by his touch, lips and body. His hands traveled on her naked body, running them from her neck to her sides, touching her so slightly and light it frustrated her. She wanted it all, all of him. She knew he felt it too._

 

_“Baby breath” he whispered in her ear. She had been too focused on his hands, not realizing she had stopped her breath. She let out a sigh._

_“Good girl” His hand went lower and lower reaching her center of need, his fingers feathering across her slit, a low moan came from the back of her throat. She felt him smirk against her pale neck. Her hands clenched into his back, holding him closer to her. She needed the friction. His fingers pressed more firmly against her, giving her just the right pressure to feel good._

 

_A higher, clearer moan escaped now as she slowly started moving his fingers up and down, spreading her juices all over herself. He reacher lower leaving her clit. He pushed two fingers inside her now, filling her up until his knuckles, she gave a satisfying sound at that. It was exactly what she needed now. He settled for a steady slow rhythm, it made her feel good, but she craved more. She let the moans out free now, loving what he did to her._

 

_He started to move faster, making her reach a higher tone of moans. He loved her moans, loved the feeling it gave her, loved her slick flesh around his fingers. He could feel her starting to clench around him. Before she could come, he pulled his fingers out. Looking her straight in the eye as she got angry, he licked his fingers off. Leaned in and whispered “Goodnight fire princess”_

 

Dany woke up with a start, feeling weirder than ever. She was flustered and felt her thighs and in between them, all wet and sticky. She panted as she calmed herself down, at least she tried. What the hell was that? ____________


	8. Night swim

Arya smiled from the back of Gendry’s jeep, the air warm with a slight breeze giving the perfect temperature. Stars shined bright, a full moon lighting up the water and grass. She loved this place, it was simple and beautiful, with a waterfall leading to the creek, threes everywhere wooding up the place. Her father always told her that one tree had a face, carved in by children. Its why they called it the ‘godswood’ 

Many people came to pray here, they all believed the heart tree could talk to the gods. They believed it would send a message to the gods, and they would help you. She liked to believe it, maybe she did. “What are you smiling about?” Gendry said, looking down at her. 

“Just happy” she replied and snuggled closer to him. She forgave him for hitting her brother, after she punched him in the face a couple of times, leaving him with a black eye and a bruised nose. “I could stay here all night” she added.

“Me too” he replied, his arms around her, playing with the edge of the jersey from him that she was wearing. Sometimes softly brushing against her bare thighs. He loved the feeling of her soft skin, either she didn’t mind when his fingers would linger, or she chose to ignore it. 

“The water looks so inviting”

“Yeah it does” 

“Lets swim” she said excitedly, moving a bit so she could look him in the eye.

“I don’t have swimming trunks with me” he said, she looked down thinking before looking at him again, and leaning forward, for a moment he thought she was going to kiss him, sadly she didn’t. 

“Who needs clothes” she whispered in his ear. He knew this was a bad idea, a very bad idea, especially with his growing crush on her. He took his jacket off, to confirm he was fine with it, throwing it in the pick up, as she got up from her comfortable position, already heading to the lake, taking her shoes and socks of during it. He followed her movements taking his shoes and socks off as well. 

Her hands started to move to the end of the shirt, he stood frozen in spot watching her take of his jersey. Once it was off she threw it on the ground and left her in lace panties with a matching bra. He couldn’t tell if the colour was black, blue, purple or any other dark tint, the darkness didn’t let him, it was probably for the best. Still his blood went south, showing exactly why it was a bad idea. He knew his starting boner wouldn’t be visible yet. 

He continued staring at her while she stood there waiting for him. Apparently it took too long, she turned around catching him gaping at her. He expected her to be angry at him. Instead she walked closer to him, until she stood in front of him, a small smile on her pretty lips. Slowly she grabbed the edge of his shirt and started lifting it, showing her his muscled stomach. He helped her take his shirt off.

It was her time to stare in awe, she’d seen him without a shirt before, but something about being outside with the full moon and stars highlighting his body made it all so intimement. Both their breathing was shallow, ragged and uneven. He let her touch his chest, slowly moving down to his stomach, trailing the soft black hair. Gendry never wanted it to stop. He was trying so hard to keep his manhood from erecting, with her hands so dangerously close to his crotch it kept getting harder and harder to concentrate. 

Slowly she traveled her hands to his jeans, carefully unbuttoning the fabric, she undid the zipper so slow, it almost felt like torture, she was testing him, trying to figure out how far she could go without scaring him away. When it was undone, she slipped his pants down so he could step out of them. 

Arya grabbed his hand, together they walked to the water, him slightly behind her, so he could watch the silhouette of her body. She tested the water with her feet, the water itself wasn’t that warm, it was her body that felt warm. She never really felt like this before, yeah she had been turned on and horny, but this was a new level, reaching the moon and stars above her. She thanked the gods for the darkness, so he couldn’t see the dampness in her panties. 

“Is it cold?” she heard him husk out, it took so much self control to not kiss him or even touch him in a bad way. 

“No its not that bad” she whispered.

“Good” he walked forward pulling her with him. The water calmed her muscles a bit. He stopped reached her ribs, while for him it stopped just above his hips. The air between them was thick and heavy, almost tense. Not the awkward tense but the i’m not suppose to be feeling this type of tense. 

She turned her body to him, holding her gaze to his. She wanted him, badly. She wanted to remove the space between them, so she could give herself to him. She craved it. Lost in his eyes, she found something cold splashing in her face, he laughed loudly. 

“You bastard” she angrily said, letting go of his hand so she could use both her hands to splash water in his face. Laughter filled the air, breaking the tension. He kept getting the water in his face barely giving him time to breathe. At some point he walked forward, reaching out to grab her wrists. 

With his hands wrapped around her tiny wrists, they’re eyes locked, the tension started rising again. They’re chests touched, body’s growing warm despite the chilly water and the small breeze. When she bit her lip, he lost it. Lifting her from the back of her thighs and pressing his lips hard on hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck and her lips moving freely against his. 

The heat between them was enough to burn a city down. She felt his tongue running across her lower lip, she parted them, he teased her running his tongue over her lower lip without entrancing her mouth. She tugged at his ebony hair, a bit damp from the water fight they just had. “Gendry” she moaned in a whisper.

Slowly he started entering her mouth, massaging his tongue with hers. He pressed her closer to him, . their lips still connected, their tongues fighting for dominance. This was wrong, very wrong. In Arya’s mind it was illegal. In Gendry’s forbidden. They both knew they had to end it before things could lead to far. It felt good but it was a bad thing. 

They broke apart, breathing heavily. Arya wet and Gendry hard. Something they could both feel. “We should go” she whispered when she managed to breath. 

“We should” he agreed. It wasn’t awkward. They were trying to process what just happened. The things they were feeling and the things they just did. She slowly got off him, much to his and her disappointment, but they both knew if they didn’t stop kissing that moment, they would have gone to far. 

To far for both of them to handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg i just realised I hit 100 kudos! Thank you guys so much, I'm so happy now. I have summer break now so I will be updating more. Hope you liked this little peace of Gendrya. Next: More Gendrya and the girls from the sleepover.


	9. Unexpected Love

Silent filled the jeep as they drove back to Gendry’s apartment. They were both tense and aware from the kiss they just shared. She thought it was the best kiss she ever had, no guy had been able to make her aroused that fast. The feeling of his chest and waist around her arms, only left things to her imagination. The silent was killing her, it only left her alone with her thoughts, that only left her wanting more. She wanted to know what i would be like laying under him, with his lips on her neck and him buried deep inside her.

The song: Talking body by Tove lo, softly playing in the background didn’t help either. She watched him park the jeep into the parking lot. She loved his facial expressions, she wondered how his expression would be in bed, if he would have a calm full of pleasure face, or a frustrated i need to fuck you now face. She wanted to find it out badly. One kiss changed everything, she didn’t know if it was bad or good. 

The car came to a stop, she rushed to get out of the car, she needed a drink. Again they stayed silent, walking through the flat building, to his apartment. He struggled with the keys, his hand shaking slightly. After three tries, he finally managed to open the door. She made a beeline to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of jack. She grabbed the beer opener and opened up the holy grail of liquor. 

Arya planted herself on the dark brown couch, the soft fabric tickling her bare legs. She took a swig from the bottle. Gendry awkwardly stood in the kitchen, watching her move. “Sit down” she demanded.

He walked over to the couch sitting down next to her, shrugging his jacket off. Her mind wandered back to darkness, remembering the way he took off his jacket in the back of his jeep. “This shouldn’t be awkward, friends kiss all the time” she said. 

“Than why is it?” he asked, his blue eyes staring at the way she drank.

“Its not, its different. If it was awkward you wouldn't be sitting next to me right now, you would have brushed your teeth and went straight to bed” 

“What is it then?” 

“Tension” she said, she looked up to him, fearless. She shouldn’t be drinking. She placed the bottle of jack on the wooden table in front of them. 

“I’m just glad we stopped in time” he lied. 

“Why, was it that bad?” 

“No, i just wouldn’t be able to keep control” with that silent crossed over them once more. Both trying to process. It took her a while, it took them both a while."Gendry?"

"Yeah"

 

"What would have happened if we didn't stop"

"Bad things" there was something about how he said it, dark, mysterious and husked. Unconsciously she pressed her thighs together, giving her just a bit of friction, she needed way more.

"Like what?" She hushed, looking at him. He noticed the way her thighs stuck together, she was turned on. Again bad things came into his mind. Without knowing they were leaning in, close to each other. 

"Like this" he whispered and closed the small space between them, earning a small gasp from her. She was defenceless against the desire for him. She wanted way more than she was willing to give. It wasn't rough kissing, it was aroused deep kissing, almost loving. He caressed her thighs with big rough hands, his touch still soft, she shuddered at the contact. 

He leaned forward more, bringing her backwards, laying her down on the couch. She broke apart from him, needing air to breath, she was panting, she was stunned. He nipped at her earlobe, she melted. His ran his fingers lightly over her side. Up and down, going a little bit further down every time, he went back up again. She felt hazy, drunk, dazed. He stopped at the end of his shirt, she was wearing. This time when he went up again, he took the wet fabric with him. Exposing more soft skin, brushing against it as he undressed her. 

He stopped when the shirt reached her ribs, leaning back to look in her eyes. The moment their gaze met, he ignited a spark, leaving her feeling hotter than before. She nodded, answering the unspoken question. He slid up the shirt more, Arya helped him, sitting up so he could strip the fabric of her. He pushed the shirt up, over her head and threw it on the ground. His eyes roamed over her exposed body, burning her into his mind. He leaned forward again, he paused when their lips almost touched creating and extra intensity to the moment. He pressed his lips against hers teasingly, tracing the outline of her lips with his tongue. 

He sucked on her lower lip, making her breath hitch, he slid his tongue between her parted lips, exploring. He felt her hands began tugging his shirt off. Successfully tracing the muscles of his stomach. "Gendry" She breathed.

She needed him shirtless, she needed him naked. He pushed of her, sitting up taking of his shirt himself. Her eyes dropped down, he smiled. Putting himself on her again, careful not to crush her. He sucked the skin of her neck in between his lips, marking her with his own mark. He shaved, so she couldn’t feel the small hairs that usually covered his chin and cheeks. 

He continued undressing her, unhooking her bra, letting the bra straps drop from her arms, getting rid of the green laced fabric. Before he could look at her, she tugged at his neck, bringing him to her for a deep kiss. She started to unbuckle his jeans, unzipping the zipper, smiling against his lips. He shimmied out of the fabric, without breaking the kiss, kicking it off and throwing it on the ground, joining the rest of the clothes. 

 

The only barrier between them was her panties and his boxers. He could tell she was nervous about letting him see her. While the tense already left his body, a small bit still remained in her. Afraid of what he'd think of her. He broke the kiss, looking her straight in the eye, his mind begged him to look down, just to have a little peak. It took all his self control not to. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He whispered. 

She nodded. "You can still change your mind right now" 

"No, i want this....I want you"

With that said, the hesitation gone, he undressed the last part from her body, taking off the matching dark green panties from her, slipping it over her slim thighs. He looked at her once again, making sure she was comfortable with him looking at her, the determination in her eyes told him enough. His eyes traveled down her body, liking what he saw. C- cup sized breasts with rosy nipples, he looked down more, showing him her clean shaven and damp with want, ready for him. 

"You're beautiful" he melted his lips against hers once again, distracting her so he could get rid of the last barrier. There they were both naked, in front of each other. She felt him pressed against her, from the feeling of it, she could tell he was big. She always heard girls talk about him, now she was going to experience it herself. She spread her legs further, he positioned himself better. Slowly he slid inside her, he bit back a groan, loving the feeling of her warm and wet around him. She didn't hold anything back, moaning softly,louder when he was fully inside her. 

He moved out again, earning another moan. He joined her with a sigh. It felt good, better than any of them ever had. His thrusts were gentle and deep, filling the room with sounds of him sliding in in and out of her, wet and hot. She was moaning huskily beneath him, giving the perfect extra sensation. He held her by her hips and wrists, making sure she wouldn’t move. He wanted to do all the work.

It was all new and unknown to her, like losing her virginity all over again. This wasn’t fucking it was making love, something she never experienced before. It was all pleasure, filling something deep inside of her. It all felt so intimate. She liked it, his thrust weren’t wild and rough, but strong and deep. She liked it far more. His lips were either on her neck or close to her ear, sighing and softly groaning. 

The sensation build up, both of them sweating, her moans louder now, clearer, telling him she was getting closer. Her hands pressed on his back, pressing down harder when he would just hit that spot, only a few guys had been able to reach for her. She started clenching around him, he moved in deeper, hitting that spot perfectly each time. The world stopped, her eyes closed a wave of heat came from her sex as she fell apart, crying out, almost howling. He kept thrusting, getting closer as well, her still pulsing around him with one rough thrust, a white light appeared in front of his eyes, the heat in his abandon exploding with a groan. Spilling his jizz inside her. 

Both of them were left in ecstasy, high from pleasure. They both didn't really realise that they just had sex. To busy with coming down from their state. It still left her wondering, if it would change between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at smut, but I tried. I know I said the girls would be in this chapter but it already got pretty long so yeah. The girls are up next.


	10. Home

Hey guys, 

I need help there is a virus on my computer maybe more and I can't get rid of it, so if any one knows how to get rid of it that be great. Also some other chick has the same name like this story and the tags are basicly the same, its annoying the fuck out of me, cos everytime i see it I'm just like when did I update? And then I realise it's not my story and stuff. I talked to her about it and she was all like we don't have the same plot and I'm not changing the name, while I posted my story before her. So if anyone knows a name that's similar to this please tell me, I'm getting fucking angry about it and I don't know any other name, I read it as well and it's kinda similar like mine, it's just bothering me alot, so please help me out. 

It's nothing against her but it's just annoying so yeah...

On to the chapter

_______

“What do you guys want for breakfast?” Sansa called from the kitchen, waiting for them to answer. “Oh wait, i don’t have breakfast” she added. 

“Do you want me to go get some?” Margaery replied.

“No i’ll call Arya” 

“But she never wants to help you” 

“I can try right?” she said, already walking to the living room, searching for her phone. “If i can find my phone” 

“Its here” Dany said, sitting on the ground, tea in her hands. She grabbed to phone from the ground and passed it on to Sansa, who sighed in relief. 

She quickly dialed in Arya’s number, praying to the gods that she’ll say yes. It rang three times, before she answered. “Hello?” came her morning voice, she clearly woke just woke up. 

“Hey, its Sansa” 

“Why are you calling me in the morning, lil sis” she replied, a frown appeared on Sansa’s face, her sister only called her lil sis, if she was in a really good mood and that was usually when she’s wasted.

"I just wanted to ask something" 

She heard a low "morning" coming through the phone, probably Gendry.

"Morning" She heard her sister reply in a happy soft tone. She talked like that to her dog Nymeria. 

"Arya?" She asked.

"Yeah, sorry what were you saying"

"Do you want to get breakfast for me and my friends" 

"Yeah, wait ill ask Gendry" 

"Okay" She said, listening closely 

"Gendry?" 

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind getting some breakfast for Sansa and her friends?" 

"Sure, we needed to go to your place anyway"

"Why?"

"Well we need to walk the dogs and pick up your little brothers"

"Oh yeah I forgot"

"I know that's what you have me for, we're also staying at your place"

"Why's that?"

"So Bran and Rickon can sleep home, and there's a beach party, so I have to take care of you when you get drunk" 

"I'm not getting drunk today" 

"We'll see about that" She heard rustling of sheets and a crack from the bed, than Arya giving a relaxed sigh. 

"Sansa you still there?" 

"Yeah"

"We'll go to Starbucks before picking Rickon and Bran up" 

"Thank you so much" She replied in fake relief, already knowing the answer. 

"Give us an hour or something" 

"There's no rush" 

"Okay bye Sans"

"Bye ar" 

Margaery looked at Sansa, her eyebrows raised, "I don't know who that was, but if my sister was like this all the time I'd be so less stressed" 

"Why?" She asked.

"She was nice, on a morning"

"Maybe something good happened to her and left her all happy" 

"What would make my sister so happy that she's not cranky in the morning"

"I don't know you should ask her" 

"I will"   
__________

The girls sat close to each other once again, Margaery couldn't help but stare to Sansa’s direction from time to time, watching her facial expressions change while she talked or listened. It always made her happy, she had no idea why, but It just did. The dogs suddenly started barking, scaring the girls until they heard the door open and Rickon running through the living room, his red curls bouncing with every step he took, jumping on her lap with a smile. "Hey Margaery" the small kid said.

"Hello little prince" She replied, the boy adored her. Always happy to see her. Bran, Arya and Gendry soon followed into the living room. 

"We got breakfast" Arya said. Sansa rushed over to her sister, hugging her close. Across the room Dany shifted uncomfortable, remembering the girl she walked into, screaming at her. She watched as they walked into the kitchen.   
"Dany can you come and help?" Sansa asked. "So I can wake up Jeyne and Willow" 

"Yeah sure" She said nervously. She stood up walking to the kitchen. Thankful for the boy also being there. 

"I'll go get the dogs" he said looking at the girl, his hand brushing against her waist. 

"Okay" She replied, her gaze following when he walked out the door. 

"Can I help? " Dany asked the nerves clear in her voice, her stomach tickled from it. 

"Sure" the dark haired girl replied. She joined her, unpacking the food from the packages in silent. 

"You're the girl who bumped into me right?" She asked, she didn't sound angry, still fear filled her gut. 

"Yeah, sorry about- " 

"No it's okay. I should apologise, I was a straight up bitch to you" 

Relief took over her. "I'm Daenerys"

"I know. Jon hasn't stop talking about you, I think he's really into you"

An unfamiliar feeling was now replacing the relief. "Really? " She asked in disbelief. 

"Yep, I'm Arya by the way"

"I know" a smile grew on her lips, Jon had been talking about her.

"Welcome to the family, Daenerys" She felt truly at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter sucked, and it's under 1000 words but it just needed to be in here. The next chapter will be really long, I promise.


	11. Beach party

"Does this make me look fat?" Jeyne asked, staring at herself in the full length mirror in Sansa’s pink room, they were trying on bathing suits. 

"No you're skinny" Sansa argued, she always hated it when skinny girls said they were fat. 

"Do you think Gendry will like this?" She added hopefully. 

"Totally" Margaery lied, she knew how whipped Gendry was on her girl crush. 

"Do you have a smaller size Sans, none of these fit" Dany interrupted. 

"Maybe Arya has" She answered already trying on a new bathing suit. She walked out of the room, through the hallway, she heard Afraid by The neighbourhood coming from Arya's door. She held her hand out, balled it into a small fist and knocked on the door. It wasn't loud enough, she tried twice more, without any luck. 

She carefully creaked open the door, peeking through it, leaving a slit open, big enough for her to see Arya walking across the room to a wooden cupboard, opening a drawer to grab a white piece of clothing, she couldn't really see what it was. She disappeared from her sight, but Dany could hear their conversation. "Arry what's wrong?" She heard Gendry say.

"Nothing" She replied. 

"Don't lie to me, I know there's something wrong" 

"No there isn't" 

"Tell me" 

"I'm fine" 

"No you're not"

"Okay, i was just thinking about the other night, and yesterday night and this morning" She confessed, Dany blushed when she figured out what she meant with that. 

"Why? Did you not enjoy it?" He replied hurt clear in his voice. 

"No I did" 

"Than what's the problem" 

"That I did enjoy it, and now I can't stop thinking about it and feeling all hot by it" 

"Why is that bad?" 

"I'm scared for the things that I'm feeling when I'm with you" She explained in a small voice. 

"You don't have to be, we can figure it all out, together" he stated, following her to the mirror in her room, she started undressing, taking of the oversized shirt, dropping it on the floor leaving her Stark naked. Dany knew she should leave, but she couldn't stop watching, she heard everywhere that Arya had a great body, they didn't lie. She felt her center tingle at the sight of the girl in the mirror, Gendry behind her, running his hands over her sides stopping at her hips, he looked straight into her eyes, reflected by the glass. The white pieces of clothing laid on the cupboard, under the mirror on dark purple walls, decorated with pictures and graffiti. She reached for the pieces of fabric, but he reached as well, placing his hands over hers, taking the clothing from her. 

Dany saw it was a plain white bikini, the black haired boy took the bottom, turned her side ways giving Dany the perfect view of her legs and bum. Gendry dropped to his knees in front of her, grabbed one foot, placing the fabric on her leg, while kissing her thighs softly. Arya inhaled sharply, when he suddenly sucked on the tan skin. He put her foot back down to grab the other one, she held onto his shoulder to keep her balance. He repeated the same process like he did to the other leg. He slid the fabric teasingly higher, till it reached her thighs, leaning back he pulled the fabric over her thighs slowly, going even slower when it started covering up her firm butt.

When the bikini bottom fully covered her, he stood up, turned her around again, so she was facing the mirror again. He grabbed the other piece of the bikini, untied the knot for the neck. Placing the triangles over her perky breasts, securing the knot he just untied. The white fabric hang over breasts, his hands ran over her shoulder blades to the other strings, securing those as well. She grabbed the last item laying on the cupboard, so she could pull her hair up in a messy bun and put on some sunglasses and picked up the leather fringed bag from the ground. She started walking towards the door while Gendry turned off the music. 

Dany rushed away from the door, running back to Sansa’s room, her breath heavy, her pussy wet, and her sexuality confused. "She didn't have one" She claimed and started going through the pile of bikini's and bathing suits again. 

______

This was Tommen's first real party, his brother never let him go to one, but he was busy fighting with their mother so he sneaked out with Myrcella and took Joffrey's old car. Now here he was, a red cup filled with beer in his hand, the sun burning on his back, music blaring through the speakers, Theon, Robb standing next to him Jon walking towards them out of the crowd of dancing people. " Did you get laid last night? " Theon asked when he reached the boys. 

"Yeah" he replied, rubbing the back of his neck clearly embarrassed. 

"What did you do? " Robb asked wanting to know what stupid thing he did this time. 

"I kinda, sorta said another girls name in my sleep, so Ygritte fucking punched me in the balls" he explained, the boys burst into laughter. 

"It's not funny" 

"Yeah it is" 

"No it's not" he started to argue.

"It's fucking hilarious" Theon said. Jon was about to make a scene when Gendry and Arya joined the group of slightly drunk boys. 

"What's so funny" Arya asked, grabbing a red cup from Theon's hands, taking a sip from it. 

"Your brothers stupidity" 

"Of which one" She said earning a ''hey" and a huff from her siblings.

"Jon" 

"What did you do this time" 

"Nothing" he replied, his eyes focused on something at the bar. "I'm going to the bar, so I can be left in peace" 

"I'm coming with you, do you want something to drink Ar? " Gendry asked.

"Yeah" She answered.

"Wait for me" Tommen said when Gendry started walking away, leaving Arya alone with her partner in crime. She and Theon had gotten arrested a fair amount of times. Both always too drunk or stupid to run away from the cops at parties. Probably both. Luckily they always had Robb, Jon and Gendry to bail them out, using their parents credit card. 

"You do realise you have a hickey right? " he asked her. 

"What where" 

"On your thigh" 

She looked down and there it was, the purple reddish evidence of Gendry, right there on her thigh. "Who gave it" 

"You have to promise not to tell anyone or I'll kill you" She threatened. 

"I promise on fucking" he swore.

"I fucked Gendry, two nights in a row plus this morning, in several positions and I think I'm getting feelings for him" 

"Congratulations Stark, you two finally got it on" he said smiling.

________

Jon felt like a wolf hunting, the prey being the silver goddess standing in front of him, his eyes hungrily scanned her body, loving the golden bikini on her pale skin. "So we meet again" he spoke making her turn around. 

"I guess we do" She said a smile appearing on her angel face. 

"How have you been?" 

"Great, you?"

"Perfect" he answered leaning his elbow on the bar. They always had the hawaii theme on the beach, a wooden bar with fake coconuts and green fringes. The drinks always colorful, strong and tasty. "Have you ever tasted a cocktail from here?" he added.

"No, in fact I've never had a cocktail before" 

"Than you haven't lived life yet" 

"Show me how to live then" 

"Two Mango explosions please" he called out to the bartender. 

"Got ya" he replied and started making the drinks. 

"It's gonna taste real good" 

"Is it?" 

"Yes" Jon assured her.

"Alright if you say so" She replied, on cue the bartender placed the yellow layered with orange drinks in front of them winking before going back to work.

"Enjoy" 

Dany took the glass from the table, raising it to her lips. Carefully she tasted the sweet fruity drink. "It's so good" She stated smiling. 

"I told you so" he said.

"I can't believe I haven't tasted something like before"

"Neither can I, maybe I should let you taste the smoothies from Hot pie, if you like this, you will love that" 

"Maybe you should" 

"It's settled then, Monday after school I'll bring you to the mall"

"Okay" 

"It's a date" he exclaimed

"It is" She agreed keeping her facial expressions cool but on the inside she was screaming with excitement. 

________

"Come on Sans, let's swim" Margaery told her best friend as they laid on towels tanning. 

"No" She answered.

"Please"

"No, i did hours on my hair and makeup, I don't want to ruin it" 

"Pretty please" She begged.

"Ugh fine" the redhead gave in, she hated it when her friend would beg, she could never resist it, no matter how hard she tried. She got up from her comfortable position and walked through the hot sand. She tried to go as fast she could, so the sand wouldn't burn her feet to much. 

The water cooled her feet down, when she reached it, Margaery by her side, a big smile, showing her perfect white teeth. "It's not that cold" She said when the water reached to her belly bottom. 

"No of course it isn't, it's super hot today so the water if warmed up to" 

Sansa accidentally brushed her arm against Margaery's side, earning a small gasp from both of them when electricity ran through them. "Did you feel that too?" Her best friend asked. 

"Yeah" She answered, her body already reacting, her clit starting to throb and her nipples hardening despite the hot air. She felt a warm hand on her thigh, slowly inching up to her personal place. Lots of things ran through her mind, she couldn't believe it was happening, she wasn't the only one who felt the warmth when they would accidentally touch each other or when they dressed up and off in front of each other. 

A sigh escaped from the back of her throat as the hand finally reached its destination, rubbing small circles around her clit. They turned to face each other, Margaery leaned in and whispered In her ear. "Do you feel that?"

"Yeah" She breathed.

"Good" 

She grabbed Sansa's hand hers, bringing It to her pussy as well. As In instinct, she mimicked the touch used on her, circling the clit of her best friend/ crush. In the background they heard Arya shout at Gendry, but both of them were too lost in each other to care hear what she was shouting about, until water splashed over them, ending the hot session they just had. 

At least they knew now, why she shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, my babies are growing up. Hope ya'll enjoyed. 
> 
> Before I forget, I'M RENAMING THE STORY, IF YOU KNOW ANY SUGGESTIONS LET ME KNOW.


	12. Phone calls

Hey guys, if anyone actually read the author's note from last time, I'm sorry for It cuz I kinda realised it was a bit crazy so I'm sticking with the original plot. 

Also this Is a sneak peak, so you guys can tell me what you want to happen in this chapter. Please say your suggestions cuz I'm running out of plot for Shireen, Brienne, Bran and the Reeds. Tell me your desires for them lol that sounded really dirty.   
___

Shireen sat on her bed, music in her ears, books around her, brushing out her long blonde hair. Her pregnancy forgotten for just a moment. She tried to distract herself a lot but her mind would always go back to the mistakes she regretted the most. It was her fault, she was the one who messed up, If only she told Arya about her feelings everything would have been fine. Yet her jealousy had gotten the best of her and she decided to sleep with her best friends boyfriend. She screwed up, no matter how badly she wanted to deny it.

Her wrists covered in scars from her own depression. She couldn't tell Brienne because she wouldn't understand, she couldn't tell her parents. She had no one to talk to. It felt like the worst feeling in the world, being all alone even with people around her, surrounding her, she still felt alone. Deep inside she knew she had to get rid of the baby, but killing it broke her heart. Of course she had no choice. She had to get an abortion in three weeks or it will be too late. She definitely wanted to avoid that. 

She could only tell one person: Arya, a friend who she couldn't forget. Shireen dialed in the number of her ex friend, she still remembered it clearly. It rang four times before a male voice answered "Hello? "

"Hi, who is this?" 

"Gendry, who are you"

"Shireen"

"Why are you calling" he replied boldly, anger in his voice. 

"I just really need to talk to Arya, so please- "

"No, don't even try to pity talk, you don't deserve her friendship or anything else. You ruined her life with your wierd needs, it took months for her to be happy, I'm not gonna let you ruinen it once again" he interrupted. 

"Gendry just please, let me talk to her" Tears started filling in her eyes, spilling down her cheeks. 

"Don't ever call again" with that said he hang up, leaving Shireen sobbing, broken inside. She knew she deserved it. She wanted to make it right, but she didn't know how. She reached for the razor in her makeup bag, and slit her wrists in anger and hurt.


	13. ...... I don't know how to call it

Sansa cheered and laughed for her brothers playing football on the field. She tried to distract herself from Margaery, they never talked about what happened at the party. She desperately wanted too, but she had no idea how to even start. Only one person was an expert in those type of things, not her, but her sister Arya ,who was cheering louder than everyone else, concentrating on the game only, wearing the spare jersey of her best friend. 

Distraction would help, she tried focusing on the game, but she didn't understand a single thing that happened. She needed to remind herself to ask Robb how the game actually worked. She looked at Gendry, no blush crept up her cheeks, no butterflies or anything. Nothing like she always did. Not the thing she felt around Margaery, she sighed in defeat and confusion. She didn't know anyone who fell for girls, so she couldn't ask anyone. Except maybe one person, she scanned around the bleachers trying to find her. Finally she spotted her, sitting next to Brienne, staring dreamily at Arya. 

"Marge? " She said.

"Yeah" She replied immediately.

"I'll be right back"

"Okay" 

She quickly walked over to her target, it didn't take long before Brienne noticed her and scoled. "Hey Shireen, can I talk to you for a second? " She asked. 

"Sure" Shireen replied. Both of them eyes Brienne who looked clueless, before understanding and walking away angrily. 

"I'll help you with Arya if you help me with other stuff, no lying or any of that" Sansa meant business. 

"Sure? " 

"I think I have feelings for my best friend, who is a girl and probably not a lesbian, how do I know that I truly have feelings for her? "

"You know when you see her and your heart starts racing and you feel all warm inside. When you catch her looking at you, you get all nervous and shaky. When you see her with someone else you get angry and you want to do anything to keep her for you only"

"Oh god, I'm in love with my best friend"  
_____

Brienne stomped away from the comfortable bench she was sitting on just a minute ago. Her mood turned sour, she hated it when Shireen kept secrets from her, she always knew because of the way she would be asking, looking like a toddler who stole a cookie and felt bad about it. It was even worse now that the most bimbo ish girl of the entire high school, knew It. She spend entire nights thinking about it, she never figured It out and only got headaches from it. 

"You okay there? " a male voice she knew all too well, interrupted her ranting. 

"Yeah" She tensed. 

"You seem quite stressed"

"I am, professor Lannister"

She felt his hot breath against her neck, she knew no one would pay attention to them, with the game going on. "I can help you relax"

"No thank you" She spat out, her body said otherwise. 

TO BE CONTINUED......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that it's short but I had to get something out there, the next chapter will be as long as I can make it. Keeping sending requests. 
> 
> Omg guys, you know what i really want to do, to make a big au fanfiction collaboration, everyone will have they're own days to update and maybe they're own characters to focus on. You know what we should do that. Comment if anyone wants to do that!


	14. Chapter 14

Bran couldn't help himself, or the feelings like her was going to throw up and die because he can't do anything right. After the 'fight' with Meera, they didn't hang out or text like they used to. In fact she was avoiding him, he wanted her to stop but he didn't know how to start. Should I just walk up to her? Or text her first? He thought 

No answer came, he was never a social type of guy, especially not with girls. He wanted to ask one of his brothers for advice, but he knew they would tease him or tell him to not be such a baby. Something he definitely wanted to avoid. He was tempted to just walk out of the school and pretend he never met her, but he would regret that. 

So he put together all the tiny bits of courage in his small crippled body and drove his wheelchair across the hall to the girl he liked, very much. Surprisingly she didn't notice him, regardless of the squeaky noises from the wheels of his wheelchair. He cleared his throat. "Meera?"

She turned around at the sound of his voice, her curly hair swinging in her movement. "I know I'm a stupid boy, I hurt you, which hurts me. It sounds crazy but it's the total truth, I don't want you to freak out but I love you, I mean... like a.... as a friend... maybe not-" he kept ranting, the words leaving like the vomit he thought was coming up a few seconds ago.

"Bran" She tried, but he kept talking, vomiting words out like a crazy person. 

"BRAN! " She threw out. He immediately stopped talking, looking shocked at his friend, she barely raised her voice so this seemed to be all new for him. 

"It's okay, i was being an idiot to you, it wasn't your fault"

"Than why does it feel like it?"

"Because your a good person and I walked away, so you felt guilty. Which you shouldn't feel"

"I am sorry, and I promise I'm gonna tone down the smocking until I don't feel like doing it anymore"

"Really? "

"I promise" he swore

"That's a big step" She worried.

"And ill take it for you"

"Thank you so much"

"What are friends for right" he replied. Just friends, that's all you'll ever be for her if you don't make a real move his thoughts screamed at him, but he didn't reply. 

__________

Jon saw her across the hallway, leaning against her locker, texting on her phone. Her silver hair pulled up in an elegant braid and a light blue dress with white flats one. It looked simple yet so beautiful and he felt his mouth water. The need of asking her on a real date grew bigger, the last time on the beach didn't really count, he had something to drink, just like her. The problem was, that when he wasn't drunk, he didn't have the courage to just walk up to her.

"You can stare all you want Jonyboy, you still gotta walk up there if you want her on a date. Just staring isn't gonna do anything" came a sarcastic comment, belonging to his little sister. 

"I wish just staring would do the thing, too badly it doesn't" he commented back

"Cmon, what happened to lady man: Jon Snow"

"She's different"

"How is she different from all the other girls you dated?"

"Those other girls were more like princesses, she Is more like a goddess"

"I don't get a thing from what you just said but alright"

"It means she's just special"

"Jon" Arya said, now facing him. "If you really like this girl, just go for it. But you do gotta realise that it's almost summer break and she's gonna move back to Pentos. You're probably now gonna be here next year since your a senior. You only have a few weeks left so it's now or never" She added in all seriousness, looking him straight in the eye. 

"You're right, it Is now or never. Thank you lil sis" he realised and walked off to Daenerys's direction. 

"I'm not little and I'm always right! " She yelled after him.   
**********  
Jon ignored his little sister and walked straight up to his goddess. He tried to ignore the nerves bubbling up, so he could focus on her only. "Hey Dany" he said, making her look up, so he could stare Into her beautiful lilac eyes.

"Ow hey Jon" She replied, he swore her eyes lightened a tint. 

"So about that date, are you still up to it? "

"Yeah of course"

"Great, is Saturday Okay? I could show you around the mall and stuff"

"I'd love that" 

"A date it is then" he noted. 

"Yeah,it is" She confirmed. 

Little did they now Ygritte heard it all. That little Stark bitch, is going to get it for destroying my love life. She thought, even if it was the last thing she'll ever do.  
__________  
THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT SO YALL BETTER READ THIS. IF YOU WANNA WRITE A FANFICTION BUT DON'T KNOW HOW TO START IT OR IF YOU'RE TOO SCARED TO PUBLISH IT OR IF YOU JUST WANNA KILL TIME. THAN JOIN A COLLABORATION FOR A FANFICTION BY FILLING IN THE FORM AND CONFIRM IT IN THE SECOND CHAPTER. IT'S GONNA BE SUPER FUN!! ALSO FOR BETAS WHO WANNA DO THEY'RE BETA THINGY. 

LINK: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4473554/chapters/10168049


	15. Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk know why but when I update Game of Ships the date sticks to 1 Augustus and it doesn't show up in the fandom either but the chapters are still added, PLEASE HELP ME OUT HERE IT HAPPENED TO ANOTHER STORY TOO AND IT'S ANNOYING THE FUCK OUT OF ME!

When Brienne came home from the game, she needed sleep, even if it was almost 6 pm, she was exhausted. She was about to take off her black soft trench coat, when she felt something I'm the pocket. A small piece of paper, she took it out and folded it open. Don't be afraid to call. It must have been wrong, maybe a boy put it in the wrong coat pocket. She recognized the handwriting but she couldn't put her finger on it. 

So she decided to push her luck and dial the number in her phone. It rang one time when before a male voice answered. "Hello? "

"I'm sorry, there was a note in my pocket with your number on it. I just wanted to know if it was suppose to be or if it was a joke" She answered. 

"No it wasn't a joke"

"Excuse me, who are you? "

"Really you don't recognise my voice even though you heard it moan because of your cute little mouth"

"Jaime? "

"That's me" He said and she hang up. She was fucked, she knew it. Having feelings for your teacher and wanting him to call her back, all wrong. But the thought of him made her feel right. So yeah she was definitely fucked. The entire night she tried to sleep, but she couldn't. Why you ask? Jaime kept calling her. She was too lazy for turning off her phone but she was too scared to answer It. 

She angrily grabbed her phone and answered it. "What do you want? "

"I want you with me on a date" 

"Why?"

"Because it's possible"

"No It isn't"

"What are you so afraid of? It's one date nothing more, nothing less" 

"Alright, just stop calling me" She spat out and hang up, but she couldn't ignore the butterflies in her stomach. 

________

Arya was happily sound asleep, when she heard something. Not just something someone aka her stupid bull. How did she know that? By his stupid clumsy steps that heavily echoed through her room. Because of his clumsiness he dropped something on the floor, she rolled her eyes. "What the hell do you want? Gendry" She shout whispered, not wanting to wake her parents up. 

"Shit your awake" he replied. She mentally face palmed herself for his stupidness. 

"No shit sherlock" 

"Don't play sarcastic missy with me" 

"I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"Shut up stupid I wanna have the last word" She said sitting up from her comfortable position. 

"As my lady commands"

"Gendry, could you please come here so I can punch you" She hissed. 

"No"

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Because I can"

"You forgot didn't you?"

"No" he replied, she gave him a stern look, he couldn't see but he felt it. "Okay I maybe kinda did"

"Your so stupid"

"I know" 

He walked up to her and sat down on the bed. His left hand going under the sheets to rest it on her leg. It took a few minutes before he got up to go back home, but got stopped by Arya's voice saying "Where are you going? "

"Back home" he replied. 

"You've driven all the way to my house, sneaked through the window just to forget why you came, why not stay? "

"Okay" 

He took of his shirt, leaving his sweatpants on and walked back to the bed, lifting the sheets up and climbing in. Arya snuggled close to his warm body, getting ready to leave for dreamland. 

"I love you" She heard him whisper before she drifted off to sleep

_______

.JOIN A COLLABORATION FOR A FANFICTION BY FILLING IN THE FORM AND CONFIRM IT IN THE SECOND CHAPTER. IT'S GONNA BE SUPER FUN!! ALSO FOR BETAS WHO WANNA DO THEY'RE BETA THINGY. 

LINK: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4473554/chapters/10168049

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case your wondering why i keep posting such short chapters, the ending of this story is coming :'( so I'm writing long chapters and the short ones are just for killing time. Don't worry just yet, I do have something to announce at the end so please don't stress out that the story is closing in. Next up: Dany and Jon's date + Sansa.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys, 

I'm so sorry for the delay, I promise I'll have a chapter up tomorrow. But I've been busy and really tired. The timezones are really different, so when it's like 5 pm for you guys it's around 11 pm for me. So its hard for me to update if I want to catch up on my sleep. 

I just hope ya'll understand and aren't angry about the delays, i try really hard but just don't always succeed. 

Please comment If you're still reading this story. Any guest or user, please say reading If you are or something like that. 

Anyway I'll update tomorrow. 

Also If anyone wants to join a collab for a summer camp au go to this link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4538466/chapters/10329246 

It's a story as well so you can read it if you want to, and join If you want to.


	17. Candy

Dany didn't know how she felt, a mix of nerves, excitement, hope and fear maybe. It wasn't as If it was her first date, she had dates back in Pentos and she never felt nervous for them. This was all new and different for her, the things she was experiencing, her friends, confusing sexual feelings and Jon Snow. The reason why she couldn't sleep at night, especially when she dreamt about him. Which she did most of the time. She couldn't figure out if it was a good thing or if it wasn't. That was something she was still working on. 

She had a little idea of where they were going, but she wasn't sure. She just prayed that it would be fun. She stood outside her small apartment, waiting in the parking lot in front of the big flat building, painted a clear white colour and big clear windows covering most of the building. She wasn't used to living in a small place, but she loved it. She loved the freshness and unknown style. 

Jon told her to wear something casual but not too simple. So she went with a simple white dress, reaching just above her knees, flowing with her movement. It was tight around the bust area, not enough to make it look slutty and flared out to simple and loose, with a light pink toned jacket. Her hair was nice and straight, two small braids pinned up to keep her silver blonde locks out of her face. She wore a bit of blush, and her usual small line of eyeliner, she winged it out to make it look a bit more classy but not to much to make it to dark, with a small layer of mascara and a light pink lip balm to give her that tiny touch of flirtiness. To finish it off she wore some light brown boots. 

The nerves blew up in her stomach when she saw his black porsche arrive. He parked it a few feet away from her and she heard the car door open. She watched him step out the car, her heart flipped when she saw him completely. He was wearing simple black jeans with a dark v neck fitted around his muscles, a black leather jacket covering most of the delicious sight. His adidas superstars stood out the most, since they were white with the stripes in black. It took a while before she reminded herself to breath and that it wasn't a dream but real life. She smiled at him and he returned it warmly. "You look amazing" he completed her.

"So do you" She replied back in a sultry flirty tone. 

"Are you ready for our date?" 

"Yeah, I am"

She slipped her arm around his and tried to ignore the racing of her heartbeat while walking to his car. He opened the door for her, her heart warmed up at the sweet gesture. She flashed him a gentle smile and got inside. The ride was short, they chatted it a bit until they arrived in a small town of cute vintage stores lined up. Brown, beige even black shops. It felt like she was reliving the past and It took her breath away. The Grey sky didn't matter, it fitted. "It's beautiful" She noted.

"Just wait until you see the inside, it's almost as beautiful as you" he remarked, her pink cheeks deepened, the small smile appearing again. A small soft pink shop caught her eye. 

"What is this place? " She asked curiously. 

"This is The Nightwatch" he replied. "I'm gonna show you the delights of this town" 

"Lead the way" 

She followed him, staying close to his side. Sometimes brushing her arm against his, she noticed they were walking to the small soft pink shop that caught her eye before. She couldn't tell what type of shop it was, when she peaked through the display glass. And the letters on the wooden piece above the door, were so faded that she couldn't read what It said. He gave her a look she couldn't really explain, she felt like he could see right through her, publishing the feelings she hadn't figured out yet. He brushed his hand against hers before opening the door, a small ring from the bell above the door invaded her ears, telling the worker a customer arrived. The bell wasn't the only thing invading her senses. 

A strong scent of baked goods, sweet, sour and salty mixed together Into one glorious smell. She looked around the small shop, displays and shelves showed her all sort of foods. The walls coloured like the outside of the shop, a soft pink decorated with fairylights, giving the place a cosy and home like feeling. Cakes, pies, fruits, milkshakes, apples with a delicious smelling substance on top of it, type of chocolates, surrounded her. A faded sound of music on the background, filling the quiet room. She swore the place almost looked golden. A colour she never expected to give her such pleasure, it looked beautiful. 

She was so busy looking around she hasn't noticed Jon, sneaking up behind her, so she jumped a bit when he whispered in her ear "So, do you like it?" 

"Like it? I love it. It's stunning" She commented. 

"Not as stunning like you" 

The small smile creeped back on her face, something she seemed to do a lot in the past half hour. "Thank you" 

"Hey Jon!" A boy voice Interrupt the small moment.

"Hey Sam" he replied. Dany turned to find a round boy with a almost happy face, smiling at her and Jon happily. 

"Sam this is Daenerys, Daenerys this is Sam" he added, she almost didn't shake hands with the boy, since she almost melted when he said her name. She snapped out of it and shook the chubby hand from Sam. 

"Nice to meet you, Sam" She said.

"You to" he replied nervously a half smile half frightened look on his face, his eyes switching from hers to Jon's from time to time. Her eyes locked with Jon's, she lost herself In it and she felt Sam's grip loosening, she released his hand.

"I'll leave you two alone then, bake some cakes and stuff" Sam trailed off. 

"Right" Jon said, Sam already disappearing to the back of the shop. She felt him grab her hand, warmth waved through her body, she walked next to him, going though the golden part of the shop to a machine, one that she didn't recognise. 

"I told you that I wanted to show you around town and the best way of doing that was going here, so you can taste the best food of whole Westeros" he said.

She smiled "Let's start"

He turned on the machine, it barely made a sound but it was there. He used his hand on top of hers to grab a small white stick in a box full of them, before taking a pack of an unknown product. He carefully let poured the stuff into the machine, it looked like sugar. She noticed the sugary type of product change, he held the stick and placed her hand on it, his on top of hers. And held it into the machine, twirling it in the direction it spinned. She was amazed by the process, the sugar fluffed into a cloud like shape around the stick, settling around it as they moved It around. A smell of sweetness filled her nostrils. She watched in amazement as the cloud grew bigger and let out a small laugh.

In her entire life she never saw something as sugar turn into a cloud. He turned of the machine, picking a piece of the cloud. "Open your mouth and close your eyes" he told her.

She obeyed, closing her lids and opening her mouth. She felt the white stuff touch her lower lip, it almost felt sticky. He slowly pushed the candy into her mouth. It melted on her tongue and she almost moaned at the taste. She let the product melt into nothing, swallowing the remains. "That tastes so good" 

"I'm glad you liked it, i saw online that cotton candy didn't exist in Pentos and I knew you had to taste It" 

"You looked it up? "

"Yeah" he admitted almost shameful.

"That's so sweet, why did you told me   
to close my eyes? " She asked

"They say that when a person's sense is cut off another one becomes stronger, it makes it taste even better"

"Really? I didn't know that"

"Close your eyes" he whispered, she was ready for another piece of heaven but found a different one instead. She felt his nose against hers, before she felt the brush of his lips against her lips. Carefully and slowly he moved his lips against hers, she reacted by moving her lips against his as well. The kiss was slow soft and perfect. No tongue got involved just his soft lips pressed against hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated! Hope I calmed down the Jon/Dany desires with this. Tell me what you think in a review! Next up: Brienne, Jaime and someone admits they're feelings...


	18. When in need

Brienne 

She was on her way home, when her car started to make a weird noise before stopping. She had no idea what she was suppose to do, she barely knew how to drive a car she couldn't even begin thinking about how, she was suppose to fix one. There was no option of calling Shireen since she didn't even have a car. And it was too dangerous to walk all the way home, especially at midnight. She had to get home soon with the school trip tomorrow and she still had to pack her clothes. She knew Gendry fixed his own jeep a lot but she knew he probably wouldn't answer her call.

She remembered something, Jaime fixed cars at her school, when the students forgot to tank or they're car just broke down. So that was the only option she had left. She didn't want to call him, with her body reacting to him in a way that she couldn't explain even though her brain screamed at her to get away from him, her body would never let her get away. Much to her dismay, she scrolled through her small amount of contacts, until she found his name. She quickly called him, waiting for his answer. He picked it up faster that she would have thought, faster than her friends did, or should she say friend. 

"Well hello Brienne" he said.

"I need help " she explained.

"Already? I'm really good in the doggy positio-" 

"NO! Not in that way! I mean... With my car" 

"Where are you?" 

"The wall, side road" she instructed.

"I'll be right there, give me 10 minutes max" 

"Okay, thanks"

"No problem" 

She hang up the phone, her cheeks flushed with anxiety. His voice did things to her, things she shouldn't be feeling, things she never felt with anyone else. It felt strangely good. She waited and waited, rethinking her weird feelings, when she saw a pair of headlights in the distant. She hoped it was Jaime, it started to get colder and she knew it was going to rain soon. She was right and thanked the gods for giving her a bit of help tonight. He parked his car behind hers, and got out. 

"Hello there" he greeted.

"Hurry up, it's getting cold" she complained. Through the dark she could see him roll his eyes. He walked up to her.

"What's the problem?"

"I don't know, it just suddenly stopped" 

"Really it just stopped?"

"Yes!"

"Alright calm down" 

"I am calm"

She watched him walk to her car, she already opened up the top, showing the inside of the car. He looked in it, a small frown between his eyebrows, examining the so called 'damage'. Before she even got the chance to ask about the problem, he smacked down on the car. "Try starting the engine"

She did what she was told, and got inside the car, twisting the key so she could start the engine. The car jumbled back to life. "Was that it? I just needed to bang it?" She asked.

"Now you shouldn't call it 'banging'. That's what you do naked in bed" he joked, at least she thought, a flush appeared on her cheeks again.

"Thank you" 

"No problem, I'll see you for the school trip"

"Yeah" she said, and gave him one last smile before closing the door. Waving at him and driving home, hopefully leaving the tingly feelings behind with him.

 

____ Margaery _____

 

She was down in the living room about to grab her coat when the storm started, just what she needed. She was already tired and she wasn't that much of a good driver during the rain. "Perhaps you should stay Margaery, it's raining cats and dogs" she heard Catelyn tell her.

"I don't want to be trouble" she worried.

"That's nonsense, you are always welcome here sweetheart, you know that. Besides Arya is probably going to be down here any moment, asking if Gendry can stay. Well she doesn't really asks, she just says it" 

"Thank you so much"

"No problem"

"Good night"

"Sleep well"

She walked back upstairs, hearing footsteps practically run down the stairs. She was Arya who stopped when she saw her. "You're staying over too?" She asked.

"Yeah" she replied, while Arya was going downstairs again. She chuckled at the girls rudeness, well she should say excitement rather than rudeness. When she almost at Sansa's door, she heard the same footsteps, she turned her head to see Arya hurrying down the hall different types of snacks in her arms. She breathed out a "Hey" before disappearing in her room. She watched as she closed the door before opening the door of her best friends room. 

"Marge?" Sansa said when she walked in.

"You're mother said I could stay" she explained.

"Okay" 

Margaery walked to Sansa's closet, picking a pair of gold satin sleeping shorts and a basic black shirt. Without thinking twice she started stripping off her clothes, starting with her jacket ending with her jeans, she pulled on the shirt first, undoing the clasp of her bra, with the shirt on and taking the straps of her shoulders, reaching beneath her shirt to pull on the middle, taking it off completely. She got into the sleeping shorts and turned to Sansa.

She knew that look on her face, she'd seen it once before, on the beach in the water, while touching her. The memory still turned her on. But it was wrong, she couldn't think about her friend like that without feeling a bit guilty. She knew they had to talk about it someday, maybe even now. She gathered her brave feelings and pushed it out in words."Sans?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk" 

"About?"

"The beach... about what happened" she tried to explain.

"Oh" she breathed out her cheeks reddening.

"I think it's better, if we just forget about it" 

"What if I don't want to forget"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to forget"

"What are you saying"

"I... I think I'm in love with you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gods want these characters together to badly... Next up: The school trip.
> 
> As always leave a review and kudos! Who do you want as pov next? I don't know if I'm sticking with the characters name before the pov thingy. But I tried it out.


	19. "Friends"

Her naked silhouette laid pressed up against his, under virgin white sheets. She smiled, her body full of evidence from their nightly activities. Something she would never regret, they were just two 'friends' calming their frustrations and teenage feelings, nothing wrong with that right? The one thing that was wrong, would be the love making that happened between them. It was a right kind of wrong, something she loved and hated at the same time. The way she started craving him like chocolate, was wrong. 

But she couldn't stop it, even if she did try. He was toxic like the drugs she tried, like the alcohol she drank at parties. And she loved every second of it, she loved his morning voice, his smell, his tired smile and the way he held her. She hated it as well, she hated the tingly feelings he left behind on her body, hated the flutter her heart did, the way her stomach turned upside down when she caught him staring at her, every time she felt like she could pass out from the intensity of the feelings she never had before. 

She wished she could stop them, she wished she could get an explanation, why this was all happening to her? She propped herself up on her elbows, looking down at him, watching his expressions while he slept, jetlagged from all the work he did to please her hungry body. She felt him stir and watched as he slowly opened his eyes. "Hey" he croaked out, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Morning" she replied softly. 

He caressed her skin, running his hands up and down her body, she smiled at his touch, the now familiar feeling tingling in her gut. "What time is it?" 

"Nine, we still got enough time to grab your stuff" she trailed off.

"You okay?" He concerned.

"Never better" she breathed, it wasn't a lie, she felt more than better in his arms, she felt perfect. He hugged her close, she let him. She started drifting back to sleep, when somebody knocked loudly on her door, she shot up, letting the sheet slid of her nude body.

"Arya! Gendry get up!" Rickon's voice came from behind the door. She got up quickly grabbing a robe from the floor and putting it on, opening the door slightly so she could see her little brother standing there.

"We'll be right down" she told him.

"Okay" he said, turning and running downstairs, shouting "Shaggy". She didn't understood how that boy could be so cheerful in the morning. But then again, she fucked her best friend in mornings, so she couldn't judge.

________

Margaery hated busses, she hated the way people talked almost screamed in such a small place. And sitting next to her best friend who admitted her feelings yesterday didn't help either. She didn't want to avoid Sansa, but she did want to avoid the awkward feelings talk or the it's "complicated" situation.

What she definitely didn't want was the we were together but went back to friends situation. Could she avoid this forever? No but she could try. It wasn't awkward between them, yet. There was just a lot of tension, she was trying to figure out if it was good tension or bad tension. She was stuck with Sansa for a good three days, in the same hotel room, sharing the same bathroom, the same shower. Maybe even see her naked, they had no shame towards each other when it came nakedness, but it wouldn't help their situation at all. 

It was her fault, she was the one who touched Sansa at the beach, yes there was alcohol involved, and it felt so good. She loved the feeling of her in her hand. The thatch of soft hair, and the way it moved in her hand, she couldn't wait to figure out more, how it would feel in different positions, she wanted to try it. They had both enjoyed it, it wasn't only coming from her side. The way she closed her eyes in pleasure and the disappointment in her eyes when Gendry decided to throw Arya in the water. 

Maybe it was for the best, maybe the gods knew it wasn't a good idea. Or he was trying to say that they needed to wait so they could make their first time together magical. She wanted to find out, but she didn't how to start. They needed to figure it out, together. "Hey sans?" She said.

"Yeah?" she replied, busy on her phone.

"We'll figure it out, together"

"I know we will" 

Something inside her stirred, Sansa was confident about her, about them. Maybe it will all work out fine in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I know this chapter SUCKED but, I have 200 fucking kudos! Thank you guys so much!
> 
> Also you can still join the collaboration! It's a summer camp au and there are still three spots left! These ships still need to be written: 
> 
> Robb/Theon  
> Sam/ Gilly  
> Missandei/ Grey Worm
> 
> You can also add your own ship and write about it! 
> 
> Join here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4538466/chapters/10329246 by commenting on it or on this story. During the writing we communicate through email.


	20. Chapter 20

"No sexual activities, alcohol or anything of that sort. And don't shower for too long" Jaime announced, students taking key cards from his hand, groaning and laughing. Brienne watched him from a small distant, Shireen walking past her taking a key from him. He looked tired, just like her, it was close to midnight, they just arrived at the hotel, she knew she wouldn't get any sleep. 

Arya grabbed the last key, practically dragging Gendry with her, after whispering something in his ear that made him grin and her smirk. She rolled her eyes, when she looked at Shireen, hurt obvious in her eyes."Can we go, Brienne?" Her shaky voice gave away the emotional outburst she was going to have soon, something that annoyed her so badly, she felt angry, almost furious, she was getting so tired of Shireen always breaking down when her ex- best friends would do anything together.

So she did something she immediately regretted. "You know what? No! If you're so sad about them, grow some balls and talk to her. Stop being so pathetic and for once do something!" She 

Her best friend looked shocked, she rarely got angry and never shouted, tears welled up in her eyes and she ran away, taking the key card with her, leaving Brienne without a room to stay in. "Wait! I'm sorry!" She screamed after her but it was too late.

"Fuck" she swore under her breath, throwing her hands in the air.

"Are you okay?" Jaime concerned.

"Never better" she replied sarcastically.

"It's not you're fault" 

"Yeah it is" 

"She should just get over it" 

"She can't, they were her best friends"

"Yeah, were. Not anymore"

She knew he was right, but she couldn't actually agree, this was her best friend for fucks sake. "What do you want from me, Jaime?"

"I don't know" he confessed.

"Why did you make me do that to you?" 

They both know what that meant, memories from his office came back to her mind but she blocked them out. "Because I want you, that's all" he said before walking away.   
_______

Sansa turned on the shower, playing with the temperature, trying to get it the perfect amount of warmth. Once it was, she stepped under the stream, letting it wash away the stress from her body as much as it could. "Sansa?" She heard in the distant, but she didn't reply. 

She probably should have since she got scared half to death when Margaery opened the bathroom door. She gasped when her best friend stood in the doorway, a smirk on her face. "I'm sorry" she purred.

"It's okay" she replied.

"Can I join? Jaime did say that we can't shower for too long"

"Yeah" 

She felt nervous and odd, but good when her crush started stripping her clothes off, something bubbled in her core. When she was fully naked, Sansa gaped at her. Amazed by the full breasts with brownish nipples, much like her own, her gaze traveled down her body, stopping at the special bit of hair, covering her personal bit. While she had brown hair there, her case was different, having red hair on her woman hood. 

Her breath quickened when her friend walked closer to her, stepping in the shower. They faced each other. "You're beautiful Sansa"

"Thank you" she shied, a blush on her cheeks.

"I wonder if you taste beautiful and there's only one way to find out" 

She felt a hand on her vagina, sliding along her wet slit. She watched when the hand went to the mouth of the brown haired girl, taking the sticky finger in her mouth, sucking off the substance, closing her eyes during it. "I was right, you taste delicious" 

Margaery's hand went back, teasing her nub, playing with Sansa's wetness. She bit her lip, swallowing the moans of pleasure. "Don't hold back"

"Okay"

A finger slipped inside her, she whimpered at the feeling. "Yeah that's right, keep moaning Sans"

The finger set up a fast pace, making her moan, she cried out loud when another finger slipped in, a thumb on her clit, circling and pushing. The faster the fingers went the harder she moaned, she was close. Her walls started closing up, clenching around her best friends fingers, the closer she got the more relaxed she became, until the fingers curled up and she cried out, when she came. 

"And we still got all night" Margaery whispered in Sansa ear, guiding her hand towards her own sex.

_______

PEOPLE THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE JOIN: COOL FOR THE SUMMER!

THESE SHIPS ARE LEFT!

SANDOR X SANSA  
GILLY X SAM  
ROBB X THEON  
GREY WORM X MISSANDEI

Link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4538466/chapters/10329246

Also I'm so sorry that these chapters keep sucking but I'm just filling in the time before the drama starts.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey people,

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while but school started and it's already fucking with me, I think I'm gonna have an update up either this week or next week I'm not sure yet. 

Again sorry to all the people that are still reading this story but it's gonna take a while for me to update every time.

Kisses


	22. Chapter 22

helloooooooo

i'm sorry that i havent updated in forever but i forgot my password so i couldnt do shit. Anyway, ive decided to make this a series. So this story is the prologue, where everybody is young and stuff. But i'm planning to go on until everybody has their own house or something.

I can't make any promises that this will be updated regularly but i'll do my best.

See ya'll next time ;)


	23. last note I swear

Wassup peeps. 

The story is going to be rewritten, it will be posted this week. I left out a lot in this story that I did want to include and it's a whole mess right now lol. I'll keep this story on and if the rewritten one won't work out I'll probably continue the old one.

Sorry that I didn't make it clear last time.


End file.
